1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door lock apparatus, and more particularly to a vehicle door lock apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional vehicle door lock apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid Open No. 2 (1990)-125169. The vehicle door lock apparatus disclosed in this document comprises a base member fixed in a vehicle door which is swingably mounted on a vehicle body, a latch mechanism including a latch member which is mounted on the base member and which can engage and disengage with a striker mounted on a vehicle body, a lift lever disposed on the base member operating the latch mechanism so as to disengage the striker and the latch mechanism, an open lever mounted on the base member for operating the lift lever through a slide bush, and a locking lever mounted on the base member for operating the slide bush so as to connect and disconnect the open lever and the lift lever.
In general the lift lever, the open lever, the locking lever and the slide bush are covered with a protecting cover that is fixed on the base member so that the locking lever, the slide bush and so on cannot be criminally operated. The protection cover includes an opening through which the open lever is connected with an operation member operating the open lever. Therefore, a wire or the like inserted into the vehicle door along the operation member and the open lever can be inserted from the opening to the locking lever and the slide bush in order to open the locked vehicle door and thereby steal the vehicle.